


Sins of the heart

by Dianas_Diary



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianas_Diary/pseuds/Dianas_Diary
Summary: To anyone, coming out can be scary, but what if you're in high school and think you might be gay and to make things worse, your family and friends judge anyone who is. Jennifer, a high school senior, is terrified to find out.
Kudos: 1





	Sins of the heart

The sky was a bright blue. The shade of blue that can only be found in the clearest of oceans. Jennifer imagined herself in such an ocean, drifting, floating weightless, in the cool, calm waters. She could feel the sun beating down upon her pale skin as the gentle breeze blew the stray hairs of her ponytail. She started to sway in the seat she was sitting in, in her 3rd period algebra class. Often times she would be so bored she would find herself imaging being on a boat, or in the waters near a secluded island.  
She sighed contently as she continued to think of the waves, rocking her back and forth, until a slap of a wooden ruler against her desk, broke her from her daydream. Her eyes shot open and she looked up at the monster who interrupted her beautiful daydream. It was her teacher, Mr. Wallace. He was the type that every student hated, and usually for the same reason.  
Mr. Wallace wore the same tan pants every day, with a faded white dress shirt and a blue tie. Many students thought he never went home, or that he hated to wash his clothes. Jennifer was one of the students that assumed he never went home because she had always seen him at the school but understood there was most likely a reason.  
"Was I interrupting your sleep Miss Matthews?" Mr. Wallace asked as his folded his bird arms crossed his chest.  
"No sir." Jennifer said sheepishly as she looked down at her desk.  
"Good, because I'm going to reward you with a lunch detention." Mr. Wallace said before turning and going back up to the front of the room. He sat down at his desk and opened the bottom right drawer of the bulky wooden desk. The desk looked like it was from the 1900s, very intriquet detail in some places but splintering wood in others. Even though it was 2010, Mr. Wallace prefered that desk over the new desks other teachers were getting. He even refused to get a new desk.  
Mr. Wallace pulled out a yellow stack of papers that were not much bigger than sticky notes. They were all bound together by a rubber type of material at the top of the papers, each paper beneath the top was the same as the one before it. The class whispered to one another about the fact that Jennifer was sleeping in class again, while Mr. Wallace wrote on one copy of the papers. Some swore she was snoring so loud, it could be heard from a mile away.  
"Jennifer." Mr. Wallace said plainly with a hint of boredem in his voice. Jennifer sighed and got up from her desk and nervously walked to the front of the classroom. She wore her usual flanel shirt, today's flanel was black and red, along with ripped faded jeans, and converse shoes that looked like they'd seen better days.  
Mr. Wallace was a nice man, normally, but when it came to students not paying attention, he loathed it. "Jennifer, I really hope you can stay awake in my class, I don't want you to miss valubale information and fall behind." Mr. Wallace said softly so only Jennifer could hear. She nodded meakly and looked up from her raggedy shoes, to meet his gaze. "I want you to do well Jennifer, but I can't teach you if you're sleeping." He added, concern obvious in his voice. She nodded again and he held the small paper out to her which had 'Detention Slip', written on the top.  
She headed back to her desk, sat down and sighed as she looked at the slip. She put it in her Algebra book like a book mark, with an inch of the paper poking out at the top. She focused her attention back up to the front of the classroom, where Mr. Wallace was droning on and on about slopes and intercepts. Her mind instictively wandered to something more 'appealing'. She started looking around the room, trying to avoid listening to the most boring topic in the world. As her gaze wandered around the room, she spotted a girl in her class that she hadn't noticed before.  
The girl had a plain white short sleeve tee shirt on and blue jean shorts, with her shirt tucked in. Her perfectly pedicured feet were inside wedge heels that looked like the cork from a wine bottle. Her blonde locks were loosely curled and pulled back into a ponytail. Her hair was the perfect shade of blond. If it were another shade lighter, it would be white. The girl was so beautiful, Jennifer was sure she was taken, and by the captain of the football team no less.  
Jennifer sighed just as the bell rang, dismissing the students from their classrooms which were so small they could be prison cells.  
She gathered the papers that were scattered out on her desk from when the class started and she was looking for the homework that she didn't do. She got up and walked out of the classroom. Holding her textbooks close to her chest, Jennifer walked to her locker. She looked down at her feet as she walked down the crowded hallway. Students were chatting, laughing and joking with one another as she passed them.  
Jennifer arrived at her locker. It had seen better days. Grey paint was chipping off the face of the locker at each corner, from years of abuse. It had been slammed more times than anyone could count. Jennifer's locker was like many of the lockers in the large school.  
Jennifer opened the locker and tossed her algebra book into it and on top of the pile of papers that now took up most of the space. Homework assignments that had not been turned in and dated back five weeks and notes from government that she had misplaced.  
"Jen!" A girl called from down the hall. The girl hurried over to Jennifer through the crowd of students lingering and bullshitting instead of going to class.  
Jennifer turned her attention to the girl who was quickly at her side. "What?" Jennifer asked.  
"I heard about what happened in algebra, from Hannah, that you got another detention." The girl said. "Please tell me you weren't day dreaming again."  
Jennifer sighed. "Mya, I fell asleep and Mr. Wallace gave me a detention." she said and focused back on getting her Biology book out of her locker, that was buried under the pile of papers. It was torn and falling apart, like a lot of other worn and useless things in the school.  
"Is your sister playing music all night again?" Mya asked, not shocked at all.  
Jennifer nodded, just so Mya would stop questioning her. She shut her locker a lot harder than she should have and meant it. She walked around Mya and headed down the hallway to her next class, that was slightly less crowded than it was a few minutes before. Mya just sighed, shook her head and headed to her own class.  
Jennifer sat through Biology where she zoned out when her teacher was talking about Meiosis and how it occurs only in the reproductive organs. It was a dreary topic for Jennifer and to most of the class that weren't paying attention either.  
By the end of class, Jennifer was ready to be anywhere else but school, so when the bell rang, she picked up her book and notebook and hurried out of the room. Jennifer put her things in her locker then headed to the cafeteria for lunch. She had her arms folded across her chest and kept her head down as she walked. She walked into the lunch room and as she got in the back of the line to get a lunch tray, she bumped into Jason. Jason, who was the class geek, known for his impeccable grades and high GPA, but also for trying to discuss the most random of news topics to his classmates. He was many things, but shy he was not.  
"Hey Jennifer, did you catch the news this morning? the state is trying to keep same sex marriage illegal and I agree. Men shouldn't marry each other. it's just wrong. Its says right in the bible, Leviticus 20:13, that it's bad..." Jason rambled on.  
"Can you not talk about that?" Jennifer asked bluntly as she grabbed a lunch tray.  
"It's a current issue." Jason said as he also grabbed a tray.  
Jennifer just rolled her eyes and focused on the line in front of her. She didn't understand why the government would dictate who people can marry. 'If two men or two women want to get married to each other because they love each other, why should it matter?' She thought and grabbed a slice of pizza and moved down the line a bit. 'Normal couples get married all the time and some turn around and get divorced! At least same sex couples want to be together but the government won't allow it.' She thought as she grabbed a bowl of carrots and then a chocolate pudding before moving further down the line.  
She was brought out of her thoughts when the lunch lady asked her if she was paying for her food or if she was charging it to her lunch account. Jennifer saw the girl from algebra out at one of the lunch tables. "just charge it to my account." Jennifer said and quickly picked up her tray and carried it over to the girl to talk to her. Jennifer just wanted to know her name.  
As Jennifer approached the girl, Bethany, the head cheerleader approached her and started talking to her. probably trying to recruit her for the cheerleading squad. Jennifer sighed and walked to her table. It was the table that the varsity football team or the cheerleaders wouldn't be caught dead at.  
Jennifer watched her classmates socialize and goof off. Every lunch period was the same. Jennifer was in the corner with her lunch that she hardly touched and she watched someone get in trouble because someone always got in trouble.  
Today she watched the girl who she had seen in algebra. The girl looked like she fit right in with the cheerleaders but Jennifer could tell by her face, that she just wanted to be by herself. The girl finally got free from the cheerleaders and walked around the lunch room until she spotted an empty table a few tables down from Jennifer. Jennifer debated whether or not she should go over and talk to her.  
Moments turned to minutes as she argued with herself internally about what to do. "Fuck it." Jennifer said to herself out loud before standing up just as the bell rang, ending the lunch period. Jennifer watched the girl get up and walk over to dump her tray then watched her walk out the door of the cafeteria.  
Jennifer carried her lunch tray to the trash and dumped it before running her fingers through her hair as she left to go to her next class.  
She went to French class where she failed her second quiz in a row that semester. she didn't even want to take the class but her mother insisted that it would, 'make her more ladylike'. like she really cared. To Jennifer, being ladylike meant no spitting in public, and no flipping off others who piss her off. but to Jennifer's mother, she wanted Jennifer to cross her legs when sitting, and be polite. when Jennifer was only twelve, her mother had tried to get her to attend a school for etiquette but Jennifer slurped her tea and belched most of the time. Needless to say, that it did not work, and now French was a class that Jennifer loathed entirely.  
After Jennifer's last class finished, she hurried to her locker and threw her books into the mess contained within it. She slammed the locker shut and ran out to the front of the school, where the busses were loading. Her bus was often one of the busses that were waiting out front when the school day ended. If she missed her bus, her mother would have to come to the school and then Jennifer would be grounded for a week.  
She found her seat quickly and sat down. The bus pulled away from the curb moments later and as Jennifer looked out the window, the girl that has been on Jennifer's mind all day, walked out of the school. Jennifer sighed and turned around in her seat.  
'Could it be possible that I like her?' Jennifer thought.


End file.
